parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy (Bob the Builder character)
She played Snow White in Wendy White and the Seven Characters She is a princess. She played Cinderella in Wendyrella (Childhood Style) She played Tiger Lily in Bob Pan She played Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Wendy She played Jessica in Bob Claus is Comin' to Town She is Kris Kringle's love interest. She played Mrs. Claus in Louie Claus is Coming to Town She is Santa's wife. She played Maid Marian in Bob Hood She is a vixen. She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Childhood Style) She played Ariel in The Little Building Girl She played Princess Jasmine in Bobladdin (Childhood Style) She is an Arabian princess. She played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) and FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Childhood Style) She is a fairy. She played Adult Nala in The Builder King She is a female lion. She played Adult Odette in The Squirrel Princess She is a princess. She played Pocahontas in Wendyhontas (Childhood Style) and Wendyhontas 2: Journey to a New World She played Esmeralda in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame 2 She is a gypsy. She played Madellaine in The Builder of Notre Dame 2 She played Megara in Bobcules (Childhood Style) She played Adult Anastasia/Anya in Wendystasia She is a Russian princess. She played Fa Mulan in Wendylan She played Ginger in Builder Run She is a hen. She played Keira Hagai in Bob the Builder and Orson (Jak and Daxter) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) She played Gabriella Montez in High School Musical (Childhood Style), High School Musical 2 (Childhood Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Childhood Style) She is a female student, one of the brainiacs on the scholastic decathlon team and Troy's love interest. She played Mitchie Torres in Camp Rock (Childhood Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Childhood Style) She played Adult Tiana in The Princess and the Sponge She is a princess. She played Adult Rapunzel in Tangled (Childhood Style), Tangled Ever After (Childhood Style) and Tangled: Before Ever After (Childhood Style) She played Andie in The Nut Job (Childhood Style) and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Childhood Style) She is a red squirrel. Portrayals *In Aladdin the Builder, she is portrayed by Princess Jasmine. *In Arthur the Builder, she is portrayed by Francine Frensky. *In Boots the Builder, she is portrayed by Isa. *In Buzz the Builder, she is portrayed by Jessie. *In Chase the Builder, she is portrayed by Skye. *In Drew Pickles The Builder, she is portrayed by Charlotte Pickles. *In E.B. the Builder, she is portrayed by Mokey Fraggle. *In Fievel the Mouse, she is portrayed by Olivia Flaversham. *In Handy Manny the Builder, she is portrayed by Kelly Crenshaw. *In Hercules the Builder, she is portrayed by Megara. *In Igor the Builder, she is portrayed by Nanny. *In Jeff the Builder, she is portrayed by Tammy. *In Mighty Mouse the Builder, she is portrayed by Pearl Pureheart. *In Orinoco the Builder, she is portrayed by Nellie the Elephant. *In Robin Hood The Builder Fox, she is portrayed by Maid Marian. *In Simba the Builder, she is portrayed by Adult Nala. *In Tyrone the Builder, she is portrayed by Uniqua. *In Woody the Builder, she is portrayed by Bo Peep. *In Wubbzy the Builder, she is portrayed by Daisy. Relatives * Father - Mr. Bentley * Mother - Mrs. Bentley * Boyfriend/Husband - Bob the Builder * Best Friends - Kelly Crenshaw, Penny Morris, Sara Clifton and Marshall * Friends - Spud and Leo * Sister - Jenny * Brother in Law - Tom * Uncle in Law - Percy Pickles * Aunt in Law - Dora * Mother in Law - Dot * Father in Law - Robert * Grandfather in Law - Billy * Pet - Pilchard * Bob the Builder's Teammates - Scoop, Muck, Roley, Lofty and Dizzy Voice Actors UK version * Kate Harbour (1998-2011 TV Series) and Joanne Froggatt (2015 TV Series) US version * Lorelei King (2001-2011 TV Series) and Joanne Froggatt (2015 TV Series) Gallery Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Heriones Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Love Interests Category:Love Interest Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Characters named Wendy Category:Characters who cry